The Ultimate Snowball Fight (episode)/Chapter 1
This article is about the transcript of the Happy Peep episode "The Ultimate Snowball Fight". Transcript (For many years in the Rainbow World, there is a stadium called "The Rainbow Stadium" where all of the players participant in one of the many sport games. There is also a Ultimate Snowball Fight where all players beat each other and win in every match. Shad who is a emperor penguin with a rainbow patch on his body was the world champion of the Rainbow Stadium and no one can ever beat him in a group. Now in the present time, King Rainguin who is a adelie penguin is writing letters and senting them to Antarctica for the upcoming Ultimate Snowball Fight at Rainbow Stadium. Now, let's go to the present time at Cape Adare.) *Dantel: I'm waiting to play a snowball fight game! *Xever the Elder: Sorry Dantel, there was a snowstorm yesterday during the raining season and now, you have to clean the snow up. *Dantel: But it will take forever. *???: So, are you enjoying the fun Dantel? *Dantel: Coach Oro! *???: I am not Coach Oro, my name is Rio and i look like him. *Xever the Elder: Are you enemies with him Dantel? *Dantel: No! but i met him for the first time and where did you came from Rio? *Rio: I came from Devil Island and i also heard that you guys were starting on a fight with Boss Skua. *Xever the Elder: I exiled them from Cape Adare and my colony was safe with the help of the giant petrel. *Dantel: But i wasn't there at the Battle of Cape Adare. *Rio: I know that Dantel. *Dantel: Tell me about it. *Rio: Your joining with me Dantel. *Dantel: Sweet. *Xever the Elder: Oh no, what about the snow? *Dantel: Forget that Xever, i do it later. *Xever the Elder: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, COME BACK ANYTIME WHEN I GET ANGRY! *Rio: So your joining with me. *Dantel: Yeah. *Rio: Do you have any plans for the upcoming "Ultimate Snowball Fight"? *Dantel: Ultimate Snowball Fight? It's like a rip-off of the original snowball fight? *Rio: No, the "Ultimate Snowball Fight" is about where players join and fight againist other players and win the grand prize. *Dantel: Ohhhhhhhh, i get it. *Rio: So, what do you want? *Dantel: I want to go to Adelie-Land to visit the Amigos and Carmen. *Rio: Are you sure about that? *Dantel: Yes. *Rio: Then, let's go. *Dantel: Alright! (In Adelie-Land) *Ramón: *walking and singing* Adelie-Land, Adelie-Land. Be who you want to be. A haven for heroes- *Lombardo: Ramón! *Ramón: What? *Lombardo: Something has crashed to the snow and have a note about the upcoming ultimate snowball fight! *Ramón: The Ultimate Snowball Fight? *Nestor: Yeah, and were all gonna perform a song in the ball. *Ramón: For who? *Raul: Tallboy, Terry, Edwin, Phoenix, Seymour, Shad, and us! *Ramón: Who's Shad? *Rinaldo: You know who's Shad is? *The Four Amigos: IT'S SHAD! *Ramón: The song? what the heck is that? i like "And The Round And The Round" better than this fake song you made. *Lombardo: No, Shad the Player is the popular guy who made all the best goals in the Rainbow Stadium and the song were gonna sing is "It's Shad". *Carmen: And i'm gonna be a performer there Ramón and your gonna see me there. *Ramón: Singing with us? *Carmen: No. *Adelie Chica 1: Well lookie here, it's Ramón once again. *Ramón: THE ADELIE CHICAS! *hug and kiss them with their fin* I MISS YOU ALOT! *The Four Amigos: Ramón! *Carmen: Ramón! *Adelie Chica 2: What are you doing here soft head? *Ramón: Um......nothing. *Adelie Chica 3: Who is the girl that is now with you? *Ramón: Her name is Carmen. *Carmen: That's me. *Adelie Chicas: Ohhhhhhh. *Dantel: Hey guys. *The Amigos: DANTEL! YOU'RE BACK! *Dantel: It's me and look what i have is a friend. *Ramón: Coach Oro? *Rio: I'm not Coach Oro, my name is Rio. *Ramón: Rio, it's nice to meet you. *Rio: It's nice to meet you too. *Raul: So, are you guys gonna meet the tallboy in Penguin-Land. *Dantel: Tallboy? i think, i should go there to Penguin-Land. *Carmen: Okay, let's go. *Rio: All together. (In Penguin-Land) *Phoenix: Ahhhh, this is a nice ice sculpture i made. *Mumble: Wow, this sculpture of me is awazing! *Phoenix: You know that. *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: Well, brother, I do hope you like this that I made for you. *Mumble: Yeah, i remember when i was looking for the kids, i tapped dance and the ice becomes a ice sculpture of me. *Phoenix: Yeah. (Rio, Dantel, Carmen and the Amigos appears) *The Amigos: MUMBLE! *Mumble: Hey Amigos! *Raul: It's nice to meet you. *Dantel: Hey there. *Mumble: Hi there, what's your name? *Dantel: I'm Dantel, and here is my new friend Rio. *Rio: Hello. *Mumble: Hi there. *Phoenix: So Rio, you have arrive. *Rio: Hey Phoenix, have you ever heard of the upcoming ultimate snowball fight? *Phoenix: I don't think I have, but today I may get familiarized with what it is. *Rio: Like i said to Dantel, the "Ultimate Snowball Fight" is about where players join and fight againist other players and win the grand prize. But it is only located at the Rainbow World in the Rainbow Stadium. MORE TO COME! Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep